Once Upon a Time
by thefallingpenguin
Summary: "The way to read a fairy tale is to throw yourself in." (W.H Auden) The twins find an old fairy tale book which causes chaos. Soon all the characters are thrown in the classic tales and have to live it out. Can they survive walking into each fairy tale characters' shoes? This is a collection of short stories! No Pinecest! TALE 3: THE OLD WITCH
1. Let's Begin!

_Hi there and this time I bring you a collection of tiny stories. Fairy tale stories with the cast of Gravity Falls!_

_Original quote in summary, "The way to read a fairy tale is to throw yourself in.", by W.H. Auden**. **(Found on goodreads)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own any story, quote, or Gravity Falls!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

"Mabel! Stop dragging me there. It's not going to move anywhere!"

"Sorry bro. I saw this old book and I have to say, it seems pretty weird."

"Sure it's not another book of the secrets of Gravity Falls?"

Twins, Dipper and Mabel Pines, were having another normal summer day in the quiet small town. They would often go out into the woods to solve unsolved mysteries or to see what the day brought them. They would run into gnomes, manotaurs, demons, and many more supernatural beings. They also ran into an forgotten president on one adventure. However, the adventures have been very slow recently. Their great uncle runs a tourist trap and during the summer lots of tourists came in. Of course, this required lots of work to attend them and the twins had to help around which affected their mystery solving.

Mabel, the oldest twin, was dragging her brother by his wrist through an unfamiliar part in the dark Oregon woods. Dipper dragged his feet and struggled to keep up with his energetic sister. He tried to pull his wrists out of her hand so he could catch his breath but failed. That is until he bumped into Mabel's back once she stopped.

"Well, here it is. It's hard to get it out though." said the brunette when she pointed to a blue encrusted book trapped between a metal door which was located inside a pine tree.

Dipper looked around his surroundings, hoping to find a thick sharp bark. His eyes caught hold of an old rusted shovel which was hidden between a pile of rocks. The younger twin ran toward the shovel and grabbed the handle then ran toward the tree which held the blue book. He stabbed the opening of the metal door and pushed the opposite way in which the door would open.

"Mabel, don't just stand there. Help me!"

Mabel nodded and grabbed the handle of the shovel then pushed with all her might. After a moment of struggling to open the door, the handle broke and the door fell off. Dipper walked up toward the book to observe how it looked. He was disappointed when it wasn't one of the books for mysteries and creatures.

"Gr... It's not one of those books I was hoping for!" exclaimed Dipper and turned toward his sister.

"What is it anyway?"

The young girl walked up toward the book and grabbed it. She brought the book to her eye level to read its label. After reading it, a smile formed on her face and turned to Dipper.

"Dipper, this is not a bad book. It reads Fantasy Tales for a Century."

"Great, a book about fairy tales and whatnot."

Mabel rolled her eyes at his remark. She secured the book under her arms and made her way out of her brother's sight.

"Mabel! Wait up! I'm coming!"

...

It was nighttime and the kids were settling in for the night. Their great uncle Stan tucked them in their bed and said his good nights to him.

"Good night kids. If you need anything just come to my room. My door is always open." said their uncle as he began to close the door until Mabel ran up to him and grabbed him by his arms.

"Wait Grunkle Stan. I almost forgot to tell you that me and Dipper found a book full of fairy tales. I was hoping you can read them for us. Please."

Mabel gave her uncle the puppy eyes look and whimpered like an innocent puppy. She knew she would win her uncle's decision. Stan huffed and walked back inside the room. Mabel got back into her bed then held the torn blue book toward her uncle's sight.

"Aren't you too old for this Mabel? I mean fairy tales... really?

"Nope!"

Stan rolled his eyes and opened the book. His eyes scanned the book, word by word until deep in his mind; something told him this book isn't right. It felt like it held a magical power to it.

"Dipper, are you going to listen to this?"

Dipper turned around at the sound of his name. He was reading a science fiction book about space adventure. To him a book about sci-fi was a hundred times more interesting than a children's tale.

"No! Mabel, this is ridiculous. This book seems extremely boring."

"Oh come on! We're twelve and we're still considered as children. So stop acting like a boring grown up." Mabel said while sticking her tongue out toward her twin.

Dipper mumbled under his breath and ignored anything that came out of Mabel's mouth. He turned his back on Mabel and Stan then continued to read his novel.

"Just ignore him Grunkle Stan. Dipper is just a grump."

Stan cleared his throat and sat on the corner of Mabel's bed. He flipped the cover of the book then turned toward the table of contents. In front of him, lots of tales of which he heard when he was little were there which felt weird to him. Memories flashed in his mind toward the time when his parents would read these types of tales to his brothers and sisters. So to Stan, this book already had a special meaning to him.

"What story would you like me to start, Mabel?"

* * *

_Ever since I was little I loved to read about fairy tales to the point where I was obsessed with and believed in them! I even had a huge set of books which contained almost all the classic tales you heard of. So I know almost all the stories by heart._

_This story will retell the fairy tales you know and love. The difference is it will have your favorite Gravity Falls characters and have twists so it can suit their characters. This story will contain ALL the characters! Also, each tale is a chapter long! (One story per chapter!)_

_**Drop a review of the fairy tale you want to see your characters in!**_

_The next chapter will contain my most favorite, "The Prince and the Pauper." by Mark Twain._

_Thanks!_

_-Little Penguin_

_(P.S: Primadonna, my story or memoir to Pacifica will be published this week with two fresh chapters! Keep your eyes peeled! ;D )_


	2. Mirror, Mirror

"What story would you like me to start, Mabel?"

The young girl crawled up to her uncle and looked over his shoulder. In front of her eyes, lots of stories were presented with familiar titles. From Cinderella, The Frog Prince, Jack and the Beanstalk, toward Thumbelina. Somewhere to even unfamiliar tales such as The Emperor's New Clothes and Rip Van Winkle. There was a title that caught her eye. The tale was known as "The Prince and the Pauper" written by Mark Twain.

"Oh... can we read The Prince and the Pauper, Grunkle Stan?"

"Sure. This book is already bringing back old memories anyway."

"That's the spirit Grunkle Stan!"

Mabel made her way back into her bed and settled in. Her pet pig, Waddles, was also by her side, oinking in a cheerful tone. The pig was as eager as his owner to hear these stories. Yet to their disappointment, after a few moments of settling in they heard no words come out Stan's mouth.

"Uh... weren't you going to read us a story?" questioned Mabel as she got back up to check on her uncle. To her surprise, she found Stan's mouth wide open. His facial expression expressed being shocked. Mabel also saw him open on another page.

"What's that? What language is that in?"

"Uh... I don't think you should keep reading this Mabel. It doesn't look safe." Stan nervously said while setting the book down on Mabel's bed.

"Don't you have any other books?"

Mabel glared at him and reached for the blue book. She once again, presented the book in front of her uncle's face and settled back in bed.

"Why? What language is that in?"

Stan laughed in an nervous tone and read the words of the book inside his head. This book obviously had something strange to tell.

"This book has a warning written in Latin. It doesn't sound like something you want to mess with."

Mabel huffed in frustration. She grabbed the book out of Stan's hands and headed toward her twin brother who was still reading his sci-fi novel. The angry girl tapped Dipper on his shoulder which instantly grabbed his attention.

"Dipper! You know something about Latin right?"

"Uh... yea... why?"

"Because what does this warning say?"

Dipper sat up on his bed then cracked his back. He hated it when Mabel asked almost everything to him. He grabbed the book from Mabel and read the strange language in his head. Dipper knew how to read a little bit of Latin because of the number three book he has. The book contained Latin translations for names of creatures. Also, in his spare time he would himself in the library, learning new words from Latin. This language always fascinated Dipper in numerous ways.

"It reads, Admonitio! Non legitur in eadem fabula est. Quibus historiae leguntur, Cogeris fatum velit. In omni causa, non dico speculum speculum, ter."

"What does that mean?" asked Mabel in an amazed expression.

"Ugh! Whatever you do don't say Speculum, speculum."

"Speculum, Speculum!"

"Mabel, no!"

Dipper instantly had his hand on her mouth to prevent his sister from saying another word. She mumbled more words under his hand then licked his hand which disgusted him. He instantly moved his hand away from her mouth and wiped the saliva against his sheets.

"Mabel, why would you say that?!"

"I don't know! Someone clearly didn't translate the thing!"

Dipper rolled his eyes at how stubborn his sister is. He closed the book and jumped off his bed. He walked toward a mirror and stood in front of the object. His eyes focused on the reflection in front of him. As soon as he focused on his image, an important detail of the message hit him.

"Speculum, speculum." chanted Dipper.

Mabel rolled her eyes and stood behind her brother. Even Stan walked toward the twins and laid a hand on their shoulders.

"Uh, Dipper. What are you doing? Isn't this a bad idea." asked their great uncle. Stan had a deep fear in his guts. He didn't like what his nephew was doing. He also didn't want to take responsibility for whatever would happen to them.

"Grunkle Stan, don't you see. The way the message is written doesn't sound believable. If you look closely, the message is not written by the publisher. Also, the ink is fresh. This may be a good prank someone is playing on us."

Stan nodded but didn't really understood Dipper's plan. In fact, this whole idea was starting to sound ridiculous to him. A magical mirror chant which will definitely cause something supernatural to happen sounded really off.

"But Dipper, why would anyone just leave it like that on the tree? " asked the older brunette who was eyeing her reflection on the mirror.

"Mabel, that's the point. They want to see who falls for it. I say we prove them wrong! Of course, we're going to look like fools, but it's the right thing to do."

Dipper cleared his throat then began to chant, "Speculum, speculum. Speculum, speculum!"

Soon after those last words, the mirror in front of the trio began to glow and the light began to surround the Pines family. Everything started to disappear from their eyes til they were surrounded by nothing. It was as if the room they were in has been replaced with miles of nothing to be seen. Mabel gasped and hugged her pet pig, who ran up to her once he discovered the magical light. Stan even gathered the children closer to him. He had a look of determination and was willing to stand up to anything that is going to hurt his niece and nephew. In front of them, a mirror appeared again but with a very disturbing chilling face or a white mask.

"Well, it seems that you have decided to play this little game. In front of you is the book in which you discovered. Choose your choice of tale wisely, my dears."

Dipper walked toward the magical mirror to get a better look at it. The book he and his sister encountered earlier, was floating in front of the mysterious face. Dipper opened the book toward the table of contents. Now, was really a good time when he wished to pay attention to all those stories Mabel has been talking about.

"Uh... Mabel, help?"

Mabel ran up to her brother and peered over his shoulder. She quietly read all the titles in her head until she remembered her latest choice that she confirmed. The older twin looked up at the face in the mirror and whimpered, "The Prince and the Pauper, by Mark Twain."

The face in the mirror laughed in an uncomfortable way which spooked the twins, who ran back for their uncle's protection.

"Just remember my dear, that all these other tales will be made up sooner or later. Also, thank you for choosing m'lady. Your command is for me to serve."

With the mirror rising from its level, everything around the family began to change. The pure white mist in the area began to fade and the brightness turned into a dull tone, leaving the Pines in darkness and they soon fell into an unconsciousness state.

* * *

_Here's chapter 2 and I apologize if it isn't the beloved tale you've been waiting for. I wanted to flesh out the plot of the story. And to complete that goal, this chapter is made. Next chapter will definitely be a long one and will retell the classic tale, "The Prince and the Pauper."_

_(Also, I know someone made The Little Mermaid fanfic on here, but mine will not be the same! Instead all the roles will be changed and it's not based on the bright and cheerful Disney film. It's the original one written by Hans Christian Andersen. It's a dark and gloomy one, trust me, yet it will still have its romantic elements.)_

**_Again, review for any fairy tale you have in mind and thanks again!_**

_-Little Penguin_


	3. The Prince and the Pauper (Part 1)

_Here it is! The first "short" story in my story, "Once Upon a Time."_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls or any other story presented here. They belong to their rightful owners!_

_I apologize deeply too! This short tale is going to be a two parter!_

_In this story, the audience represents you guys, the readers. You'll see what I mean in a second..._

* * *

What can be seen is a polished wooden stage with rich red curtains covering what can be seen inside. The air was filled with noise of people chatting amongst themselves as well as feet shuffling to find a comfortable viewpoint of the stage. After a long moment of this scene, the lights began to dim and the chattering was soon turned into quiet whispers.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present you, Simulatio!" echoed a voice through the speakers. This was also the cue for two men to push a covered object on the front stage. After landing on a small spot that is marked, they soon took the covers off which revealed the mirror that the Pine twins recently talked to. The audience cheered and applauded the talking object who looked around with great joy.

"Thank you my dearly beloved people! It's an honor really. Simulatio, me, will be your host for tonight." said the mask in the mirror and bowed toward the audience.

"Tonight, I have an amazing performance for ye. It is the tale of two children. Two children who were very alike and share many common personality traits. Yet one day, fate determined they should switch roles which teach the two children a valuable lesson. Ladies and gentlemen, put your hands together for the prince and the pauper originally written by Mark Twain. Starring Dipper and Mabel Pines!" The crowd applauded even louder and the curtains soon opened. The mask in the mirror smirked in an evil way, while mumbling something under his breath. It is clear that he has a secret that is left to be answered.

A glowing book began to be come on stage with a familiar title toward the talking mirror. The title read, Fantasy Tales for a Century. The mask in the object squinted his eyes to get a better glance at the words being presented.

"Once upon a time…"

xxxx

Long ago, in the year 1550, there were two children who lived in the city of London. The British empire was ruled by a family known as the Griffins and a small twelve year old boy was heir to the throne. The small boy is known as Dipper. He was treated with kind offerings and some say he can't do anything without his father's consent. Many families in the village envied the royal family because there were some who lived in poverty. They poor peasants of the city, didn't even have enough money to buy their own food and clothing.

There was one family who suffered from this problem. The family was known as the Pines family. Mabel Pines lived with her uncle Stan as well as her older best friend, Wendy Corduroy. Wendy lost her family due to them being executed by the king. They were caught stealing gold from a ceremony of the king. As punishment, the king beheaded her father, Manly Dan, and kept her brothers as prisoners. Til that day, Wendy had a deep hatred in her heart for the Griffins. So with a broken heart she went to Mabel and her uncle for comfort.

Ever since Mabel and Stan took her in, she started to consider herself as part of the Pines family. Mabel even began to see her as an older sister. Wendy would teach her how to clean and act properly like a lady as well as teach her about the strange parts of London. They would even have their fun by playing with other kids, by throwing pebbles in the main river. Stan even started to show the two girls, how to survive if they don't have enough money for themselves.

"But Uncle Stan, isn't stealing a bad thing?"

"No. Mabel you need to be demanding and sneaky to get what you want."

"Why don't we work for our money?"

"With hard times like this, how are we going to get jobs?"

Mabel would fight and pout when Stan would teach her to steal from people. The young girl was a kind person that is willing to help out others. Yet, her uncle clearly didn't think of her beliefs. As of the moment, Stan is taking her to the city's most popular port. There, all the traders from around the world were there selling their goods. So to help himself, his niece, and her friend, he would steal valuable goods and even snatch coins.

"Well, we're here. Now, follow my lead and pretend that nothing happened."

The old man walked up to the nearest shop while eyeing on the item he had in mind to grab. Mabel followed and understood her uncle's actions. She went up to the vendor of the stand then started to chat with him.

"Um, hello there mister." Mabel greeted and instantly got the vendor's attention. The vendor smiled sweetly at her and grabbed a loaf of bread then presented her the food. Mabel's eyes widened at the delicious sight and licked her lips. Her stomach even began to rumble at the thought of its taste, enchanting her taste buds.

"Why hello there, young lady. Would you care to buy a loaf of bread? They're fresh!"

Without the vendor paying attention, Stan, who was observing and picking up some food, began to run from the stand. But due to his wobbly legs of aging, Stan tripped and his stolen food was revealed. All the other vendors instantly had their attention on him. Including the vendor Mabel was chatting with.

"Hey! You're going to pay for that!" yelled the vendor and aggressively walked toward Stan. Mabel started to sweat from fear of her uncle being thrown into prison. Without thinking, she ran up to him to pick up the food on the ground.

"Oh mister, you were going to pay for that, weren't you?" Mabel asked with a wink, hoping Stan was understanding what she was doing. She helped him get back to his feet then light fully punched him on the chest.

"Oh uh... I think I must be blind."

The young girl shook her head then handed the bite of food she picked up toward the vendor. The vendor smiled at her politeness.

"Wow, what a lady you are. You helped an elderly get up and you helped me by saving my products. That deserves a reward."

The man reached for the nearest fruit, wines, and bread then handed them to the weak young girl. A smiled began to form on her face as she caught the scent of the food.

"Young lady, I reward you this. I was even over stalking on products which means they might rotten. It's also clear that you need them more than me."

"Oh thank you mister! My family greatly appreciates this! Bless you!"

Mabel ran out of the vendor's sight toward her little home while being followed by Stan. The vendor smiled at his first client of the day, wondering what the girl's destiny will hold.

"Such a sweet girl with kind words. I hope things get better for her."

...

With excitement, Mabel ran toward her little home, made of weak straws where Wendy was waiting for her and Stan. Wendy spent the whole day knitting old clothes she found on the streets together. She was planning on giving her kind present to Mabel as a gift for always being there for her.

"Oh, Wendy! You won't believe what happened?!"

The excited brunette walked into the room with a huge grin. Wendy sweetly greeted her but was soon quiet once her eyes met the objects Mabel was holding.

"Oh really? Well tell me! Or not since I see your hands are filled with stuff from heaven."

Mabel giggled while quickly finding a spot next to Wendy. With a quick movement, the red headed teenager grabbed a shining red apple then bit onto it. She closed her eyes at the sweet juices dancing in her mouth.

"This is delicious! Did Stan steal again?"

"Nope! As what people say, doing good deeds brings good luck! Also speaking of Stan, where is he?"

As if on cue, Stan walked into the small house with tiring eyes. He even was cursing under his breath. He walked up to Mabel and snatched a piece of bread from her hands.

"Hey! I was eating that!" Mabel complained while grabbing for her unfinished bread that was out of her reach.

"Look Mabel, this is called luck. In real life there are no such things as good luck. You have to work and steal to get what you want in life. Now, I want you to go out into the city to ask for money. With your cute puppy face look, people will be just giving money away."

Stan reached for a broken bottle next to him and gave it to Mabel. The innocent girl nodded obediently then made her way out of the straw house toward the city square.

Wendy gave a sad look to Mabel while she left. She always didn't like the lessons her uncle tutored her. But all she could do is observe with empathy for the young girl and wished her the best of luck.

...

On the other side of the city was the Griffins. The royal family lived in the most beautiful castle of all which was surrounded by hundreds of guards. Dipper on the other hand, hated his life on the castle grounds. Especially on the day his parents are throwing a small get together of all the villagers. It was the day that they would announce to all of Britain, the young boy is to accept his position as heir and the next king.

"Your majesty today is an exciting day I assure you, but please pay attention."

Dipper was always found daydreaming to be normal and live among the villagers. He wanted to have friends and play the games they would offer. He just wanted to be a normal twelve year old boy.

"Prince Dipper, are you listening?"

Dipper was awoken from his day dreams and quickly looked down at his books. His parents hired the smartest tutor they found to educate their son. Yet, Dipper only took this opportunity for granted.

"Oh, I was looking at my notes. What's the question again?"

"Well then the question is, who were the kings of England in the past?"

Dipper was dumbfounded and quickly scanned through his books, only to make all his papers fall from his desk.

His tutor, Robbie Vernon, was tired of Dipper's careless dreaming. Instead, he rolled his eyes and continued to write notes down on his notebook.

"Dipper! Dipper! The queen, your mother, wants to see you. Please report to the throne room." quietly claimed the nervous maid and bowed toward the prince's presence.

Dipper nodded and made his way out of his study room. Before completely exiting, he turned to his tutor and politely excused himself then left, leaving the tutor with annoyance.

The young prince ran toward the throne room only to find his mother, Queen Sylvia, on her throne. His mother had a look of joy and grief which worried Dipper.

"My son, your father is terribly ill. Your crown ceremony may come sooner than you think. If you don't accept this, your cousin Gideon will."

Dipper gulped with fear. He knew he won't be able to rule the British empire without help and support. He needed guidance from his father.

"But mother, this is way too early for me to be king. Even for cousin Gideon it will be too early."

"Now son, you are a prince. It's In your blood to rule the empire."

Dipper glared with annoyance at his mother. He deeply wished he wasn't royalty. He didn't want to be stressed out at such a young age. So with anger fueling his actions, Dipper ignored his mother's words and made his way out the palace door.

...

Mabel Pines didn't get that much luck as she hoped. She went up to everyone she saw and asked for money. Everyone just ignored her, some said horrible stuff that she shouldn't hear, and some even cursed towards her. At this point, Mabel had tears in her eyes.

"Please help me! Would anyone spare me a coin? My family needs this!" she would call out in the open. She held her bottle up hoping someone would be kind enough. With her hopes going down, she got on her knees and groaned.

"Here. Here's a coin. I hope you feel better, my lady."

Mabel looked up at her savior only to find a mysterious figure in a cloak. She got on her feet hoping to see the stranger's face only for the stranger to back away and made a dash. With disappointment and curiosity, Mabel ran after the stranger. With her light weight, she was able to catch up to the stranger and jumped on them.

"Who are you?" asked Mabel while removing the hood off the figure. Once she removed the hood, she gasped and backed away. She recognized the strange birthmark on the stranger's forehead.

"P- Prince Dipper?"

At the sound of Dipper's name, the whole town quickly crowded around the kids. Many were reaching for Dipper, hoping to find spare money while others just wanted to see the presence of royalty in front of them.

"Yes, I'm the prince. Now help me get out of this mob."

Mabel grabbed his hand and pushed her way through the hungry crowd. Luckily, they made their way out but only to find themselves in a bigger problem. They ran into the royal guards.

"Well your majesty, we finally found you. Also, who's this pretty little girl?"

The guards gave an uncomfortable smile toward Mabel which made her back away with fear. Dipper noticed this and stood in front of Mabel.

"This girl helped me. Don't hurt her!"

Instead, the guards ignored his orders and grabbed Mabel by her wrists. They cuffed the young girl then shook her violently.

"Guards I command you to stop! This is not how you treat a lady. I will tell my father and mother about this!"

Once the prince mentioned the royal family, the guards quickly released Mabel onto the ground. Mabel fell with a loud noise, onto her knees. She even winced with pain by her knees being scraped.

"Are you alright? Would you like to come to the palace for supper?"

Mabel looked toward Dipper and nodded. She nodded with pain. Once the prince noticed her bleeding knees, he helped her up and cleaned her cuts with his cloak.

"Guards, this young lady is coming with us!" claimed the young prince while letting Mabel lean on his shoulder for protection. They were now heading toward the palace gates.

...

The two children arrived at the castle's main doors but they didn't receive the warm welcome they hoped. Queen Sylvia tapped her foot in an inpatient tone while a younger boy stood next to her. The younger boy had snow white hair and pale skin with rosy cheeks.

"My son, where have you been?"

Dipper raised his attention to his mother with an anxious tension. He swallowed loud enough which Mabel could tell he's nervous. Without thinking of what to say to a royal queen, she stepped forward and bowed.

"Your majesty, your son has been with me. He was studying about the life in the city."

The queen raised an eyebrow at the pauper's statement. Dipper though, didn't like what his friend was doing. Instead Dipper gave a nervous grin at his mother and grabbed Mabel's hand. He gestured for her to move at his actions.

"Well mother, it's true. Robbie sent me to the city to study life of our loyal subjects. I of course went in disguise until my cloak fell off. This young lady helped me" Dipper assured his mother. He began to slowly move his feet toward the palace's main hall.

"Also, greetings Cousin Gideon. How do you do?"

The small pale boy nodded his greetings while giving his cousin a cold stare. Mabel, upon noticed this, began to move away out of the royal family's sight.

"Well your graceful majesty, your son invited me to disgust my life."

Dipper nodded at her defending words and led her toward the direction of his room. He gave one last look at his mother and cousin then sighed. The both of them had puzzled looks on their faces.

...

Once the prince and his new friend stepped a foot into his room, Mabel looked around with wonder. She has never seen so many things made of silk and other rich cloths. She even had her eyes set on vases made of gold and classic art works. There was even armor and shining swords that were displayed in his room.

"You look like you never even seen such stuff. Also, are you hungry?" Dipper politely asked which snapped the girl out of her amazement.

"Why yes your majesty. I haven't been eating properly for months."

Dipper smirked and ordered his maids into his room. The nervous maids quickly made their way toward them. Once they entered in front of the prince's presence, they bowed their respects toward him. Somewhere in her heart, Mabel felt sorry for them. She knew how they felt. The girl knew how nervous they were when her uncle ordered her to steal or rob.

"My young lady here is hungry. Please offer her the riches of food we have."

The maids nodded then quickly ran toward one of the kitchens of the palace. After a moment of waiting, the maids returned with plates of corn and chicken with bowls of soup. Mabel quickly grabbed one of the bowls and slurped the warm liquid with great thirst.

"Well, is the food delicious?"

Yet, to Dipper's surprise, Mabel quickly finished her soup and began to eat all the food that was given. It was obvious that she didn't listen to his question. All Dipper could do was sit back and watch Mabel eat with hunger. Moments passed by until Mabel completely cleaned the plates clean. Dipper took this as a chance to know her.

"So young lady, what appears to be your name?"

"Oh my name is Mabel Pines, your majesty."

"Do you live here in London or in a nearby village?"

"I always lived in London. Just not in a pleasant area."

"Do you have any family?"

"Yes. It's a very small family. Just me, my uncle, and my best friend. My uncle acts like a father to me and my friend."

What caught Dipper's attention is the tone in her voice. She went from being joyful and polite toward grief and sadness. This worried the young boy deeply. He never thought that his dream life would be that tragic.

"Well, now you're visiting the royal palace. You even ate for days. I can give your family, food if that is what you wish."

Mabel felt embarrassed at this offering. She felt embarrassed for the fact that her family lives in a poor state.

"Also, I hope you don't mind me asking but where are your parents?"

That question felt like a sharp dagger stabbed her in the heart. She knew the story behind her parents' disappointment and knew it was tragic.

"My parents passed away. They were coming home from another village until they were robbed and assassinated. I was only six years old at the time."

Dipper saw tears form in the corner of her eyes. To help her feel better, he got up and grabbed her hand. There, he led her to a mirror where they noticed a shocking discovery. This discovery stopped Mabel from breaking down into tears.

"Hey... We look exactly the same. It's as if we're twins."

This comment brought a smile on Mabel's face. She instantly forgot about the tragic event. What made her happy is that the prince, one of the last people she thought she would meet, is talking to her like a friend.

"Wow. We do! I have an idea!" cheered the young girl and looked over at the prince's reflection.

"Go on..."

"Why don't we switch clothes? Cause we look the same and I bet they won't notice us. It'll be just for fun."

"That's a splendid idea!"

Little did the prince knew, he was making a terrible decision. A decision which sets of many conflicts.

"Great!"

Mabel took the prince's hand and led him to a nearby closet. There she stuffed him inside waiting for him to change. He gave her his clothes through the crack of the door. Mabel did the same. After the two children changed, Dipper came out of the closet and observed himself.

"Wow your majesty, we look exactly the same." said Mabel as she took his hand to lead him to a mirror.

The both eyed themselves with wonder. Mabel enjoyed the smoothness of the silky jacket and tights. Dipper felt uncomfortable due to the material and dirt his stitched shirt had but he was happy. He felt like a normal kid.

"All we need is one last touch Mabel."

Dipper walked out the room and shortly returned with a wig that displayed long brown hair.

"My mother has tons of wigs for special occasions. This one looks similar to your hair." Dipper explained while fixing the wig onto his head.

Mabel decided to do the same thing by grabbing her unattended hair to tie it into a bun. She then placed Dipper's hat to complete her look. After the both of them settled in their outfits, they looked once again at the mirror. This time the both of them had their jaws wide open. They both looked exactly like each other. Mabel looked like a young boy while Dipper looked like a young girl.

"I can't believe this. We can get away as each other."

"Why yes." said Mabel while trying to adjust her sleeves that were falling off. Dipper helped her adjust them until he saw a swollen black bruise on her wrist.

"Did my guards did this monstrosity to you?" asked the young prince while gently touching her bruised which made her wince.

"Yes. They even made me scrape my knees."

Dipper shook his head in anger and headed toward the door. He felt sorry for her and wanted to have a serious talk with the guards. What he failed to notice, is that he was in Mabel's clothing.

"I will not have my guards treat my subjects this way. Especially to a young lady."

Before Mabel could say anything, Dipper left. All she could do is stay in the room, hoping nothing would happen to Dipper.

...

"Guards! I command you to apologize to the young lady!"

The guards turned around only to be face to face with a "young girl." They laughed at her commandment and bowed in a joking manner.

"Why yes, princess. We'll follow your command. We'll apologize to the lovely young lady."

The guards grabbed the disguised prince by the arms and legs. Dipper struggled with anger to get out of their hands.

"Let go of me! I'll have you know I'm the prince of England! I demand to see my parents!"

"Now, this girl thinks she is the prince. I think we should give the royal prince a warm welcoming."

At those words, the guards threw Dipper out the palace gates toward a crowd of people. The crowd laughed and pointed at Dipper, who was fighting and grabbing the guards by their collar through the gate's opening.

"I am the prince! This is mutiny!"

The guards snickered at his remark and threatened the boy. All Dipper could do is sigh with no hope and walked away. As he walked away he hoped that his new friend would yell for him, but he heard no words.

* * *

_I apologize for it being a long chapter and this is only half of the tale! Next chapter will definitely be the final part for this! _

**_Send in those reviews for your favorite tales to be reenacted by the cast of Gravity Falls! _**

_Also, I would also enjoy it if you guys leave feedback for this tale! _

_-Little Penguin_


	4. The Prince and the Pauper (Part 2)

_I am so sorry! Something weird happened to my account which won't let me upload new chapters! (Gahh!) _

_Also, fun fact about me: I'm not really good with sticking to my goals... hehe..._

_ The king and queen here are Gideon's parents. King Bud and Queen Sylvia (We still don't know Gideon's mom's name so I made it up.. and that sounded weird..)_

___Here's part 2 of The Prince and the Pauper._

* * *

Back in the palace, there was a girl dressed as a boy pacing back and forth. Mabel was scared to death toward the point her knees were shaking. Dipper was gone for more than twenty minutes and if the queen or king comes in, she knew she would be a goner. She was afraid of being thrown in prison or worse. Being beheaded.

"My prince, is there anything you want?"

Mabel quickly turned around to see an older man with books in his hand. With a wobbly balance, she walked toward the man.

"Um... yes. I want a moment of privacy please."

"As you wish, majesty. Also, your father, King Bud, ordered me to send you information about being a king." said the calm man and handed the books to Mabel.

She gulped at these words. Prince Dipper needed to come back to fulfill his duties. She knew nothing about royalty and what they must do.

"I will read them. Now please leave." Mabel quietly said while trying to avoid eye contact. She looked with grief as the servant left until she found her legs chasing the servant while claiming she's not the prince.

"I'm not Prince Dipper! He left moments ago and still hasn't come back. Please..."

The servant eyed Mabel with a look of confusion and shook his head. Soon, other maids and other servants came to investigate what the fuss was about.

"Your majesty, has something happened? Do you need to rest?" asked the servant.

"Maids! The prince should be carried to his bed and has to rest. Also, call in the guards to look after him while he's sleeping!"

Mabel shook her head in disappointment. They didn't believe her. What she was doing was dangerous and risk taking but it was the right thing to do. She took off her hat and let her long hair fall down her waist.

"Look, I'm not the prince! I'm a girl."

The older man clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes. This wasn't a good sign. Mabel was already sweating and already felt pressure on her.

"Why your majesty, did you sneak into your mother's room to retrieve her wigs, again? Good one, I say. You are not fooling anyone."

"But..."

"Now I'll leave you alone so you can recollect your thoughts and sanity." said the servant who was quietly chuckling then closed the door behind him.

Mabel growled loudly in anger and looked at herself in the mirror. Two questions were occurring in her mind. One, why don't they believe her? And second, why does she always run into problems? Yet, a funny detail occurred into her mind that made her giggled.

"So... the mighty prince plays dress up with his mother's fancy wigs eh? What a man!" Mabel joked sarcastically and laughed. She was completely unaware what dangers and responsibilities await for her.

Outside the prince's room there was a maid, a nurse, and the servant that served Mabel earlier. The three were found ear to ear with the door, hearing all of Mabel's jokeful babbling.

"Haha, the prince plays dress up. What a joke!" they heard Mabel cry with laughter.

The maid and the nurse held their mouths to say something but were caught into the pauper's words. They never heard the prince laugh with joy at such silly jokes.

"Dear heavens! The prince must have gone mad!" claimed the maid while the nurse quietly said, "What has gotten into the royal prince's head?!"

"He claims that he's not the prince. He even wore a wig of his mother to play with us. God have mercy on us and bless this child." shared the servant as he began to scratch his beard with confusion.

"I must tell the queen and king quickly!"

...

Dipper walked around the empty streets of London. He kicked rocks that came across his path and was dragging his mother's wig on the floor. At this point he didn't look or had a feeling that he was royalty. All that can be sensed is poverty. His hair already had dirt and twigs stuck on it. His round cheeks had bruises on them as well as dry tears. He went up to a nearby shop to stare at his reflection on the window.

"I look like Mabel now. I look like a pauper and no one notices it's me, Prince Dipper. I always dreamed of living a normal life outside the palace walls but I never thought it would be this horrible."

Dipper sighed and had no hope to returning back to his royal life. This is a day that has definitely changed his life. While staring at himself in the window, he never noticed that on the top level of the building someone was tossing a bucket full of used water toward the ground which soaked him. He felt miserable hoping someone will wake him up from this nightmare. That is until an older man walked toward him and grabbed his wrist.

"Mabel! Where's the money I assigned you to get?" asked a grasped voice that scared the younger boy. Dipper stared at the old man with fear. He squinted his eyes to get a better look only to realize that this man could be Mabel's uncle.

"Who are you?" asked the prince while his hand was looking for a rock behind his back to defend himself.

"Is this a joke Mabel? Also, did you have your hair cut down?"

Dipper gritted his teeth and lifted his hands to feel his rough hair against his palms. His hair was dramatically changed from silky shining brown hair toward dirty and greasy hair.

"Don't you know who you are addressing to? You are speaking to the mighty Prince Dipper!" claimed the small boy and tried to punch the older man in the chest. The old man felt nothing due to his tough chest but was impressed with the courage the boy had.

"You cut down your long hair to act like the prince and to take money from others? I like the way you think. The question is why are you holding a wig?"

"Grrr… who are you?!" growled Dipper with annoyance.

"Why your gracious majesty, it's me your Uncle Stan." the elderly sarcastically said and playfully bowed down.

"Now that's a way a proper man should behave. Like a gentleman." Dipper said while starting to walk away from the old man.

"Where are going? Are you going to hog all the money for yourself?" Stan shouted in a hostile tone toward the prince and ran up toward him to tightly grasp his wrist.

"Let me go! Don't you dare touch royal skin with this attitude!" Dipper yelled while squirming under his strong grip.

"Mabel! We need the money too and I never saw you this selfish before."

"We?"

"You forgot about your old man and your best friend, Wendy. Well, you need a recall." said Stan while picking up Dipper and holding him like a toddler. Dipper was surprised at the old man's strength and knew it was hopeless to escape out of Stan's arms.

"Where are we going?"

"Back to your old home."

...

After spending more than twenty long minutes talking to each other, Stan and Dipper finally made it to a small house made out of straws. On the side, rotten tomatoes were growing as well as finding corpses of dead rats. This scene disgusted Dipper in many ways yet, he mentally made a vow to be generous to his subjects when he was crowned king. That is if he ever returns to the palace and is discovered to be the true king.

"Mabel this is your home. It's small, smelly, and have droppings from the goat and chickens that comes here. Just watch where you step." Stan explained while setting Dipper down toward the floor. The prince instantly felt how prickly the hay was through the poorly made cloths that served as his shoes. He winced in pain at one that stuck onto his heel.

"What has happened to you Mabel? You're acting like you never been in here before."

Dipper groaned and sat himself on the uncomfortable floor. He noticed a small egg that caught his eye and grabbed it to observe it. He felt hopeless and lost like this forgotten egg that was probably abandoned for its small, weak size.

"Yea… I feel you too."

Stan noticed this and ignored Dipper. Since he thought that it was Mabel, Dipper's actions were very similar. A moment went by as Dipper was watching the egg and Stan was staring at him, that a certain redhead walked into their sights.

"Hello guys. I was washing our clothes near the river."

The two boys looked up at Wendy and greeted her. Dipper on the other hand felt his cheeks light up. He never saw this girl before but her long red hair was gorgeous to him as well as her green eyes shining. For a girl suffering through poverty, she was beautiful in Dipper's eyes. It was love at first sight for the young prince as he had a goofy looking face expression.

"Wendy, you came. I was beginning to wonder where you were." Stan said while walking toward her to pick up to the teenage girl but was cut when Dipper ran in front of her.

"Uhhh... hi."

"Hey Mabel. Here's your skirt. It was hard cleaning dirt or manure off."

Dipper gracefully took the skirt and blushed. He has tried to avoid eye contact but still wanted to stare at her with gazing eyes.

"Wendy, didn't you notice Mabel's short hair?" Stan playfully said while messing up his "niece's hair."

"Oh yeah. What did you do to that gorgeous hair of yours?!"

"Oh... uh..."

Dipper looked around with fear hoping Stan would save him but instead found his legs run to the exit leaving the teenager and old man shocked with their mouths open. At this point he started to forget about his crush and realized he had bigger problems to attend.

"What was that about?" asked the teenage girl while scratching the back of her head.

"I don't know. All I know is that she had her hair cut shorter and started to act differently. I think she cut her hair down to look like the prince. It's a clever idea to get money from people."

"Mabel would never do that!"

"For money, people will do anything."

Wendy rolled her eyes at his remark but her eyes caught sight of a wig laying in between layers of hay. She went to it and picked it up from the ground to clean it off then turned to Stan.

"Uh... I think Mabel brought something along with her."

"She brought a wig but not just any ordinary wig, it looks like an expensive one. I'll make a few coins out of these."

Wendy stared at the wig but was interrupted as she saw Stan grab the wig out of her hands and ran toward the door shouting, "My niece finally learned from her uncle. I swear she's getting more like me!"

...

Night has fallen upon London which wasn't a great time to be wondering out the streets with no light. Dipper looked up toward the moon and angrily punched a nearby wall that caused him more bruises.

"Grrr... why does everything bad happen to me?!" Dipper cried out into the night only to get nasty replies from people inside the small cottages.

"Mabel! I finally found you. I want you to steal from that new dress shop that opened in London."

Dipper instantly knew who it was and started to walk away out of Stan's view. Again, Dipper was too weak to escape the old man. He did everything he can to escape, but failed.

"Let go of me and I will never steal from my subjects!" yelled Dipper.

"Don't yell at me young lady. Just because you look like a boy doesn't give you the right to yell at me like a man."

"How many times do I have to say it, I'm the royal prince. Prince Dipper Griffin!"

"You sure do look like him... hey I have an idea."

Dipper raised an eyebrow and was deeply concerned what Stan wanted him to do. To his dismay, Stan smiled in a way that instantly told Dipper what he had in mind.

"Dear sir, I will NOT steal from the palace because I'm a gentleman. They're my parents and I will never betray them!"

"Oh come on! It'll be quick and easy. Also, this royalty stuff is getting into your head. It can help even better." said the old men as he reached down to pick Dipper up but only to find the boy kick the elderly on the shin.

"What has happened to you Mabel?! Don't you even care about our family!?" angrily growled Stan through gritted teeth as he held his leg closer to him while holding on to Dipper's wrist tighter.

"Sir, I deeply apologize for this action and I understand the meaning of family, but stealing is wrong. It causes many problems and you could possibly be cruelly punished."

"Okay Mabel I have had enough of this little game. You're coming with me whether you like it or not."

Moments passed by as Stan dragged the young prince toward the other side of town to find the palace. To their surprise, when they arrived they found a large crowd of people surrounding the gates. Some chanted, "The banquet for the prince will come soon!" others even chanted, "Long live Prince Dipper!"

Stan pushed his way through the crowd while still dragging Dipper through. At this point, Dipper had a sick feeling in his stomach. He was even anxious on how Mabel was taking her role. Whatever happens, he knew Mabel would be a goner sooner or later.

"Mabel, we should come another time. We-"

"Wait! They're talking about me." Dipper quickly hushed Stan. The both came to the front of the gates only to see Mabel, Gideon, the queen and the king. King Bud Griffin was in a wooden chair while coughing in a terrible way that showed he was sick while Mabel was doing her best to look natural. At this point, the king and queen never confronted Mabel about her sanity.

"Hear ye, hear ye. Tomorrow will be the banquet for the gracious prince!" announced one of the guards that Dipper instantly recognized kicked him out the palace grounds.

"This banquet is for me! That girl is an impostor!" yelled Dipper that quickly got the nearby guards' attention as well as getting nasty looks from the people around him.

"Uh Mabel. I told you to stop playing this game." Stan warned but was too late. The guards arrived and pointed their weapons toward the young boy and the old man.

"The two of you are forbidden to set foot here."

Dipper bit his lip and thought of way to encourage them he is the real prince. Until he got an idea. He lifted his large layer of hair and showed them his strange birthmark. This did get a lot of people's attention but the guards weren't impressed.

"Kid, there's no way that is a true birthmark. It could easily be drawn in and it looks faded away."

The young boy didn't realize that his birthmark was covered with dirt that made it hard for some to see. When he heard this, he stomped his foot in anger. Dipper wasn't going to give up that easily.

"I'm the true prince! Mother, father, please tell them I'm the true king. Please..." Dipper cried only to get cold stares from his mother and father which felt like a sharp thorn pierced his heart. Tears ran down his cheeks as he pounded against the gates.

"I should be up there. Mabel, don't act like you don't know me!"

Mabel looked toward the true prince then mouthed a few words which he couldn't make out. This showed him that Mabel would never betray him and take his place as prince. Instead she seemed very uncomfortable till beads of sweat dripped down her face.

"Let me in! Please... I'm the true prince!" yelled the enraged young boy only to be violently pulled back by a few other villagers.

"This boy is prince of the idiots!" someone yelled behind Dipper's back as the young prince turned around to greet the man that said those words.

"For your information, I live here and I have every right to attend my banquet." Dipper said but was pushed toward the ground.

"Hey, hey. Leave the poor boy alone!" claimed a young man as he stepped forward to save Dipper and extended a hand to help the prince up.

Dipper looked at the man with curious eyes because the man seemed familiar. Familiar enough that he should trust him. Dipper grabbed the man's hand and was led out of the hissing crowd that threw insults at Dipper. He even forgot about Stan who was trying to find a way to sneak in the palace.

"What's your name dear sir?" asked Dipper as he was lead to an unfamiliar place.

"Oh, I'm Soos."

...

Mabel was walking back and forth again in the main hall. It was midnight yet, at this time, the king and queen finally get a chance to talk to the girl who was losing her mind.

"What am I going to say to them? That Dipper and I switched places?" Mabel asked only to be spooked by a door that opened.

"Your majesty, the king and queen wish to speak to you." declared the servant that opened the door.

Mabel gulped loud enough that the servant has heard it and raised an eyebrow at her. The girl took a deep breath, straightened her back, and held her head high while adjusting her hair in a bun to place Dipper's hat on it.

"Here goes nothing..." she said as she stepped into the room knowing that her doom awaits her.

* * *

_I realized that these "shorts" (hehe... not that much) are really long...:l_

_So, I decided to make up my mind to make** almost** a lot of these short stories toward 3-4 chapters each. Cause if each story is one-two chapters long then it will be a very long read and I don't want to bore you._

**_Keep reviewing and send in those story ideas! Shout outs will be given to those who requested them and I'm 99.9% sure I'll get to them all! (A true promise!)_**

_-Little Penguin_

___(P.S: I have in mind to make two____ Halloween fairy tale specials! The stories I had in mind is The Old Witch by The Brothers Grimm. It's a small tale but I'll stretch it out. The other is Hansel and Gretel by the same author.)_


	5. The Prince and The Pauper Part 3: Finale

**_Sorry for the long wait dearies. I was busy with other stuff... (writing other stories, hobbies, social life, homecoming dance, and more stuff...)_**

**_I hope this chapter is worth the wait! It has action and drama!_**

**_And now the exciting conclusion to The Prince and the Pauper..._**

**_Enjoy! :D_**

* * *

Mabel gulped loud enough she swore she could've seen the royal couple raise their eyebrows at her. The young girl adjusted her hair into her hat and cleared her throat. She knew she should sound like a man in order to have her head kept on. Or in other words, try not to be beheaded. But she had to speak the truth.

"Yes mother and father."

Queen Sylvia was having herself measured by one of the maids. She was being measured to have her new dress ready for the banquet.

"Your father and I are worried about you. Our servants claim that you recently have a very strange behavior now."

Mabel nodded her head, wanting the queen and king to notice her motion, but she got a cold stare from the queen.

"Answer your mother!"

"Yes, mother." The young girl said with shaky legs and tried her best to look away from the queen's cold stare. The king was tucked under the covers, coughing very loudly. He weakly lifted his arm toward the disguised girl, beckoning for her to come closer.

"Come my child."

Mabel immediately followed the king's command and walked toward the bed King Bud laid on. By the state the king was in, she could tell she was going to be in big trouble soon. He had dark circles around his eyes, dangerous pale skin, and was sweating uncontrollably. She knew that his time will come no sooner than later.

"Y-yes, f-father." the small girl squeaked which earned her another cold stare from the queen. Mabel innocently smiled toward the queen and returned toward the king's attention.

"Are you going insane, dear son of mine?"

Mabel nodded at his question. She was going to lose her mind soon if she didn't tell them the truth.

"Yes your majesty. To tell the truth, I'm not the prince! Your son and I accidently switched places. Also, I'm a girl!" Mabel exclaimed only to get everyone's attention.

"Dipper! Don't play these types of games on us. You will give your father a heart attack if you keep up with this, understood?" Queen Sylvia said toward the girl's direction.

"Yes, your majesty." Mabel miserably said. What was the point of telling anyone if all she get in response is bitterness?

"You should have not played me like that Dipper! Tomorrow is your banquet and you should behave like royalty. Now get out of here and relax. Or better yet, go to your room so you can recollect your thoughts."

"Yes, ki- father..." Mabel corrected herself and picked up her feet toward the room where everything went wrong. She was lucky to come out with barely any problems but no one believed her. She didn't even have time to take off her hat and reveal to them that she isn't even a boy. Neither is she the beloved prince of England. She was indeed an imposter.

...

Soos and Dipper were found in the man's small cottage centered in the middle of the city. Soos was a middle class man who recently got kicked off his job. In other easier words, he got fired. He failed to complete his task due to his childish behavior.

The two chatted while serving themselves hot chowder. Dipper shared his story toward the friendly man child who listened with close attention. Soos eventually knew that Dipper was crazy, but the difference is that he didn't believe that the young boy was a girl. Instead a mentally crazy boy. As a nice person he was, he played along with Dipper's story.

"Um, I have no idea how to answer your story." answered Soos after hearing the story of Dipper.

The prince groaned and sat his face down on the wooden table.

"What am I going to do? Tomorrow is my banquet and I will need to accept my heir as king. If not, my cousin will." mumbled Dipper.

"I don't know. Just be happy with what you got in life. Like me, I recently am going through a tough process of getting a new job."

Dipper raised his head and studied Soos' face. Until a bell rang wildly in his mind.

"Are you the guard that ruined our family portrait?"

Soos felt his cheeks light up and nodded.

"Um, yes. Sorry, Prince Dipper? I messed it up.."

Dipper rolled his eyes and grabbed a nearby wooden spoon to eat his chowder. It may not be fresh made pork, chicken, or even fish but he can't be picky with his food choices. Soos even joined with him at the table only to get a stare from Dipper.

"You dare sit in the presence of the future king!"

"Oh sorry your majesty." Soos said while taking his bowl to the corner and had his back turned to the prince.

Dipper felt sorry for Soos and wanted to thank him in a polite way. He got up and walked toward the man then laid a hand on his shoulder.

"In honor of your brave attempt to save me back there, I will reward you one desire. Tell me anything!"

Soos thought long and hard until he looked at Dipper's gentle smile. He smiled back and got on one knee to bow down toward him.

"I wish to sit in the presence of the prince or future king of England. I want to become one of his loyal friends."

Dipper placed his hand on Soos' head.

"I future king of England, Prince Dipper, will reward Sir Soos with his desire. You may now sit in my presence. Also, you may become my friend."

"I'm honored your majesty."

Soos quickly got his bowl of chowder and quickly made his way toward the table.

"I'll let you stay at my place for tonight. That is if you accept it..."

"Yes. I really appreciate it. Thank you."

...

A week has passed by and the two kids were getting used to their places. Mabel accepted her role as king but was constantly checked on by the servants throughout the days. Gideon was even suspecting that something was going on with her. As a loyal friend, she knew it was what Dipper wanted for her to accept his role. Yet, she had to find him immediately. As in her royal life, she started to see that she can't do anything for herself. She was fed by mouth and tucked into bed. Luckily, she was alone when it came toward taking a bath and changing clothes.

On the streets of London, Dipper started to live with Soos. The man hid Dipper from Stan who constantly walked around for him to do dangerous tasks. Dipper felt pain in his heart for not listening to an elderly as well as not seeing his innocent crush, Wendy. He eventually knew that Stan will soon be found in prison. He learned that in order to survive in the urban streets of London, it would depend on "survival of the fittest." Stan's lessons were true but they weren't the right decisions to do.

Just as the two were getting used to their new life, a terrible tragedy occurred. The tragedy occurred on a stormy night.

Mabel was found asleep in the comfortable soft bed but was awaken when her doors aggressively opened with a loud bang.

"My son. My son. Your father has passed away!" the queen cried with tears in her eyes.

Mabel rubbed her eyes and noticed the queen sitting on the corner of her bed with a wet cloth in her hand. The young girl grabbed her hat to put it on and hide her long hair. With weak legs she got to her feet and walked toward the queen. The queen grabbed Mabel and pulled her in for a tight hug.

"You are to be crowned king tomorrow, Prince Dipper." whispered Queen Sylvia into Mabel's ear.

The young girl took the hug by surprise since the queen always gave her dirty looks, but never felt the touch of an affectionate motherly hug ever since her mother and father died.

...

The next morning the news of the king's death spreaded around like rapid fire throughout the city of London. Many were shocked of the news. Some were from the death of the king while others were from the young age Prince Dipper would receive his crown.

Soos woke up to the yells of two sobbing women outside his window.

"The king is dead! God have mercy on his soul!"

"Bless Prince Dipper. His coronation is this evening."

Soos instantly woke up with a jump and walked toward the small bed made of cotton and clothes that had Dipper sleeping. The older man tapped the prince's shoulder which earned him a glare from Dipper.

"What is it Soos?"

"I don't know how to tell to you this..."

"Just tell me!"

"Fine. King Bud passed away. Prince Dipper is to be crowned king this evening."

Dipper's jaw instantly fell open and tears were forming in the corner of his eyes. He lifted his small arms and cried onto his palms.

"My father. It can't be!"

Soos wrapped his arm around Dipper's shoulders. He still thought that Dipper was crazy but would often play along with his ideas. This time, Soos felt sorry for Dipper.

"Calm down. I can take you toward the coronation ceremony."

The young prince wiped away his tears and gave a weak smile to Soos.

"Sure. That will do. Thank you ever so much!"

Little did the two know that, outside the window stood an old man who eyed at Dipper with anger.

"You are going with me whether you like it or not Mabel." Stan whispered to himself.

Behind him stood Wendy, with her arms folded. She didn't understand why the crazy old man needs Mabel to steal. All her life she was taught that if you work hard enough good things can happen. But to Stan, he would consider that talking rubbish.

"Why don't we just leave Mabel alone?"

"I need her to fit in the small gate opening toward the palace. She failed me lots of times and this time, she's going to pay me by stealing."

Wendy face palmed with dread. There is no arguing with Stan who always finds a way to get into any problem there is.

…

It was four in the afternoon and Dipper was told to stay in the cottage while Soos went out to buy food with the small amount of money he had. The prince had nothing to do but worry about his father's death and what to do when the whole kingdom found out that Mabel is an imposter.

Dipper still had fresh tears run down his face while he was tucked under some covers Soos lent to him. He slowly closed his eyes once he calmed down and sniffed through a stuffy nose. Until he heard footsteps walk toward him. He opened his eyes and immediately jumped at the sight of Stan grabbing his arm.

"I command you to tell me, how you got here?"

"Mabel, stop talking like that! Also, how I got here is none of your concern."

"Let me go!"

"No!"

Dipper and Stan glared at each with cold eyes. Yet somewhere in Stan's eyes, Dipper can tell that he wanted his niece to succeed in the city and she had to survive the cruel environments of London.

With little strength, the young prince gave up with struggling out of Stan's firm grip. Instead he found his feet being dragged out of the cottage.

Minutes after the incident, Soos arrived with packages of food but where dropped to the floor when he noticed Dipper's disappearance.

"Where are you, crazy boy?" Soos asked while looking around everywhere. Unfortunately, Dipper has gone out of his sight and was probably lost.

...

Stan dragged Dipper toward one of the shops that opened up that week. The shop was a jewelry shop.

"Do me a favor and get that shining necklace that is there." Stan ordered Dipper to do while pointing to a case that contained a necklace of pearls.

"No. I won't-"

"Just do it!"

The old man pushed Dipper in the shop. The prince looked around and gulped. There is no escaping now. He went toward the pearl necklace case to grab it. The attender of the shop was helping someone else with choosing a ring made of gold. The attender didn't even notice Dipper take the necklace until the clumsy boy tripped.

"Hey! You got to pay for that!" The attender shouted to Dipper who gave him a puppy look.

"I'm sorr-"

"Guards!"

Dipper looked around and saw that the guards were quickly making their way to him. Without thinking, he took a gold encrusted sword that was nearby and stood in position.

"Come and fight your king like a man!"

The guards stopped in their places and laughed at the small boy. This angered Dipper with a dark passion. He swung his sword and made a deep cut on one of the guard's arm.

Dipper dropped the sword and ran as fast as he can away from the shop. He even ran past Stan who watched Dipper with confusion. He didn't even bother with catching up with the prince. Stan sighed with no hope whatsoever.

...

Back in the palace, Mabel was being covered with fine fur clothing and was having gold necklaces wrapped around her neck. She bit her tongue and felt her heart beat twice as fast every minute.

"Long live future king of England. King Dipper." chanted the maids with joy.

Mabel gulped and eyed herself in the mirror in front of her. She looked exactly like Dipper.

"My king, your steed awaits you outside. We'll be heading out to the cathedral shortly." said a servant which broke Mabel out of her thoughts.

"I'll be right out." answered the young girl. The servant bowed and left Mabel alone. But there was one person who was hidden, eyeing her with suspicion.

"There's something not right about him. He's not what he seems to be. He isn't fit to be a king. I should be crowned king! That's it I'll announce to everyone that Dipper is not what he is. I just know that this is an imposter!"

The young boy laughed at his plan. Gideon knew that this will ruin everything.

...

Soos looked around every corner and street of the whole city. He knew that he needed to find Dipper immediately to prevent him getting into more problems.

"Soos!"

The man child turned around and saw the young prince run toward him. Soos gave a sigh of relief and hugged Dipper as the boy ran into his arms.

"I was beginning to worry about you, your majesty."

"There's no need to worry about me. Let's go quickly and reclaim my crown."

Soos grabbed Dipper's hand and made a dash toward the direction of the palace. They quickly ran to the cathedral that was holding the coronation.

"We're close enough there." shouted Dipper with glee and happiness. He was happy that he would probably go back to the comfy life of royalty.

But to their surprise, two guards halted the both of them. They even had cuffs with them.

"There is the little beast. Arrest him!"

The guards aggressively pushed Soos and Dipper on the cold walls of the cathedral and cuffed their hands together.

"I have nothing to do with this! Neither does this young boy!" cried Soos as he flinched in pain by the tight wooden cuffs.

"That young boy stole from a jewelry shop and injured a guard with a sword. Of course that boy has been into trouble. Even more if he interferes with Prince Dipper's coronation."

Dipper gritted his teeth and with all his strength he pushed the guard that held him hostage.

"I'm the true prince! I'm Prince Dipper!" shouted Dipper and ran toward the cathedral doors to open them.

...

Mabel sat in a large wooden chair and was sweating uncontrollably. She even noticed Gideon was staring at her. The girl knew that he already suspected her to be an imposter.

"Do you, Prince Dipper, accept your role as king of England?" asked the priest while holding the crown that will mark Mabel's title and responsibility. Mabel looked down toward the ground, knowing that she will probably never see her Uncle Stan and her best friend, Wendy, again.

"I uh..."

"First off, I can't believe you fools don't even know that the prince is not the real Dipper!" Gideon shouted and grabbed the crown from the priest's hands. "This is an imposter and should deserve a cruel punishment! I should be crowned king because I'll bring glory to this kingdom."

Gideon walked toward Mabel and quickly took off her hat which made her long hair fall down. All the young girl could do is sit there with a pale face. Gideon even tried to pull her hair after hearing complaints that the prince is wearing a wig, but her hair wouldn't come off. He even pointed out to everyone that she didn't have the royal birthmark. Queen Sylvia was shocked at the pauper's presence and looked around with threatening eyes.

"Seize her guards! Beheaded it shall be! Woe on her and her family!" shouted the queen as the guards aggressively grabbed Mabel's arms. One of the girls in the crowd gasped at the girl's sight. She was Wendy and she pushed past everyone toward the front.

"Don't you dare hurt her, you cold b-" Wendy was cut when a guard pressed their hand to her mouth.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to replace the prince. Please stop I-"

"Wait! I'm here. Prince Dipper is here!"

Everyone turned their attention to the young boy running up the aisle. He was covered with dirt and sweat. To the other peasants, it was impossible for the young boy to be royalty.

"Don't hurt her please mother! It is all a big misunderstanding." Dipper explained.

"It's true! It's true! I'm an imposter! But it's not my fault!" cried Mabel with tears in her eyes.

"Please take your place back! Please. I don't want to be a king or whatever; I just want to be me again."

Dipper ran up to Mabel and hugged her. The queen was fascinated at their friendship as well as Gideon. But the whole crowd fell silent when they all realized that the two children look exactly alike.

Dipper turned around to his people with Mabel by his side. He explained the situation that occurred which seemed very understandable. Yet, there was one question that remained. How will the queen believe that he is the true prince?

The queen walked up to the young boy and lifted his scrap of hair covering his birthmark. His big dipper mark was there. She tried to rub it off until she saw it was permanent and the queen saw the innocent look in her son's eyes.

"Prince Dipper?"

"Mother, I'm back."

The mother and son embraced each other in their arms. The queen sobbed on her son's shoulder as he patted her back. The crowd awed with adoration at the beautiful reunion. Even Gideon had tears fall from his eyes.

The crowd cheered with happiness as Dipper pulled himself together and looked at the priest.

"I believe you have a coronation to complete." Dipper said.

"Oh, right." The priest cleared his throat and Dipper sat in the royal throne, happy to be back.

"I hereby declare, Prince Dipper to become king of England." The priest declared as he gently placed the gold crown on Dipper's head and held his hand.

"I present you, King Dipper the first (I)! All hail King Dipper!" chanted the priest as the crowd repeated his chant.

Mabel stood there with happiness and she looked down at Wendy who was standing there with her arms open. Just when Mabel was about to go to Wendy, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Queen Sylvia with a warm smile. Mabel was surprised at this since she never saw this side of her.

"Thank you young girl. I shall grant you anything you want for your honesty and bravery."

"All I want is to be with my family your majesty. Thank you." Mabel bowed and ran toward Wendy. The two girls hugged with great love and friendship.

The old man, Stan, entered the cathedral with eyes at anger toward Dipper but then his sight caught Mabel and Wendy. He walked up toward them only to be grabbed by the young king.

"You sir, need to realize that with good deeds, good things will come."

Stan rolled his eyes until he felt small arms hugging his waist.

"Uncle Stan! I missed you so much!"

The man looked down and smiled at his niece hugging her. He knew the king was right but all Stan wanted to do is protect her and her best friend. He reached down and patted her head.

"And I missed you too little troublemaker. I'll tell you what; I'm changing my ways because of you to make you happy."

...

A month has passed and everything went back to normal. Dipper and Soos were reunited when Dipper declared that the guards should not keep Soos help prisoner. Soos was one of Dipper's best friend as well as giving him his job back as a guard.

Also, Dipper decided to lighten the city up by cleaning the streets, throwing parties, and paying attention to his subjects' requests. He felt empathy for them ever since he experienced their poor lives. As for his father, he made a peaceful grave for him and visited him every day explaining what he learned. Sometimes, Dipper felt his father's spirit is always there.

He even gave rooms in the palace to all the good people he met. There he rewarded his new friends by their care and love. His new friends, Soos, Mabel, Wendy, and Stan were happy by his decision, where they would all never be separated again and they would all live happily ever after.

The End

xxxx

"Well then my people. Was that a beautiful story indeed?" said Simulatio as he closed the book and looked out toward the audience.

Two fairies flew their way into stage as he smiled at the crowd with that gave a chill up their backs. The fairies took the book from his view and left on the right side of the stage.

"The moral in this famous tale is that the grass is not always greener on the other side. We need to learn to appreciate the small things we have in life because you never know what happens that will change everything completely." Simulatio explained as the stage became dimmer.

"Be happy with what we all have."

* * *

_**There you have it folks! I hope you enjoyed the finale to the short story. Next story is a surprise. Literally! :D**_

_**-Little Penguin**_

_**(P.S: I'm writing another story that is part of my Halloween treat for you guys. It's called The Haunted Mansion which is based by the ride at Disney Parks. I hope you guys like that.. :) )**_


	6. Intermission One (Selections)

_**Sorry if there were some typos in the last chapter. I'll go back and edit them when I have time.**_

_**Here's a brief intermission. :D**_

* * *

Dipper and Mabel were back in the white room once again. Stan was behind them while rubbing his head. They had a blank face and were trying to figure out what just happened. Also, they noticed that they weren't alone. It seems that the whole town of Gravity Falls was by their side too. Soos was sitting on the floor not evening daring to look at the mirror. Wendy was holding her father's hand after knowing what happened to him in the last story. Even her brothers were huddled around her.

"What the heck just happened?" Dipper asked as he tried to put all the pieces together.

"I don't know... since when were you king?" said Mabel as she looked at her brother. "Why was I covered in rags?"

"It's funny how you ask that silly little humans." spoke a loud deep voice until Dipper knew who it was. "You're all lucky that these stories don't permanently hurt you or anything. But you will feel the pain the characters went through."

"Hey man, stop this! We're not little toys for you to play!" Dipper defensively said.

The mirror with the mask lowered down into their level and laughed. But as the mirror lowered down, many people gasped at the figure. They never saw this before.

"Why sorry... Dipper... is that your name?" said the mask looking at Dipper for approval and saw a nod from him. "Yet it's your fault for playing this game. Also, my name is Simulatio. It's Latin for mirror."

Dipper glared at the mirror and wanted to destroy it right away. He felt his blood boil and had his hands into fists.

"Now puny humans, I have to get back on stage because an audience is waiting for the next story. Please pick the story you desire." Simulatio said while making the book drop on the floor.

Mabel walked toward the book and looked once again at the table of contents. The story that they previously reenacted was written in yellow ink, indicating that the story is complete. While thinking really hard, Mabel brought the book toward her twin and Dipper looked at the words.

"What should we do? Thumbelina, Cinderella, Puss in Boots, Pinocchio... what should we do Dip?"

Dipper shook his head and closed the book in his sister's hands. He walked toward the mirror and placed it on the floor.

"We don't wish to continue this game. We all wish to go home."

The mask glared at the young boy and opened the book up toward its contents with a harsh blow of wind.

"I command you to pick! There is no way out of this game."

Dipper just stared at the mirror with a little fear. At this point he realized that he shouldn't mess with this mask. Who knows what powers it has and what it can do? It reminded the younger twin of a certain triangle demon. Bill.

Four small pig feet walked toward the book while being unnoticed. Waddles oinked with happiness as he saw a title which caught his eye. The small pig looked up at the mirror and oinked four times. The words sounded similar to a title.

Simulatio grinned at the pig's choice and bowed his head.

"As you wish little pig. The title chosen is The Three Little Pigs. Now I will need volunteers for each part." the mask claimed while looking at everyone there was.

No one dared to speak until the mirror lost patience. With his magical force, he picked everyone that caught his attention and eyed them closely. He placed each person down that didn't appeal to him until he saw a gothic teen boy that caught his eye. He picked the boy up and continued looking through everybody.

"Let me down! I don't want to be in any dumber stories." the boy yelled.

"Hush!"

The mask then moved toward the Pines family direction until an idea popped into the mask's mind.

"I know what to do..." claimed the mask as he pushed the twins forward him and laughed maniacally.

Stan stood in their direction and gave a cold look toward the mirror.

"I volunteer in their place. I know how the story goes and I don't want them to get hurt!"

The mirror smiled and ignored the twins who were running toward their uncle.

"Grunkle Stan, please don't do this!" cried the twins as they held his hands.

"Look kids. I'm protecting you." Stan calmly replied while not breaking his eye contact with the creepy mask.

"Okay then, that's settled. I already have the roles in mind. Let it begin!"

With using his magic, the mirror picked up the chosen group and transformed them into creatures. One grew long claws, patches of hair, and long fangs. Others grew pink thick skin, floppy ears, hooves, a snout, and a curly tail.

Mabel and Dipper screamed at the sight and winced at the sound of pain the chosen ones were going through.

"Let's start our story time, shall we?" Simulatio grimly said and turned everything dark, leaving the group of people shocked and scared.

* * *

**_Yup, next up is The Three Little Pigs. :)_**

**_I'm also going to ask you lovely fallers out there two things..._**

**_1.) I'm debating whether or not that I should put in some Shakespeare (yea… I love Shakespeare's works! Especially since I'm reading them in my English class.) I will not take requests for Romeo and Juliet. I have my reasons. Macbeth and Midnight Summer Dream is on my mind because they have some fantasy elements. (yeah, I know they might not be fairy tales. -_-)_**

**_2.) Also, I'm thinking of doing The Wonderful Wizard of Oz. (classic book version written by L. Frank Baum or the 1939 movie adaption. I'm going to assign the role of The Wizard toward the one and only, Bill Cipher!)_**

**_ So, yay or nay?_**

**_Send in those tales you want the characters to be in! I will give a shout-out to them in the beginning of the story when the tale they requested is presented. (even guests are encouraged)_**

**_-Little Penguin_**


	7. The Three Little Pigs

**_Here is the beloved tale everybody may know! :) _**

**_(I wasn't really happy with how this chapter turned out. :l So I'm sorry if this chapter isn't that good... -_-)_**

**_I hope you all enjoy!_**

* * *

"We're back from our short intermission break." a voice rang through the auditorium which caught everybody's attention. "Thank you for your patience, dear loyal subjects of mine."

A mist began surrounding the stage and the mirror magically appeared in view. A huge grin was presented on the mask's face. Many people in the crowd felt uneasy as the mask laughed in a haunting tone.

"I present you all a tale you all probably heard of when you were little. It's one famous tale that will always be told for generations. The tale is The Three Little Pigs written by James Orchard Halliwell-Phillips. Probably some of you don't know the moral of the story. Well I'm going to show you a little lesson this story teaches. Presenting to you this timeless tale will be Waddles the original pig, Jesús or Soos as you know him, Stanford Pines, and Wendy Corduroy. Please give them a round of applause... because they would certainly need it." Simulatio said while adding darkness to his last line.

The crowd applauded and cheered as two small dwarfs, holding the fairy tale book came into view while grumpily mumbling to themselves. They held the book into Simulatio's view.

"Now pay attention folks, this tale will sure be interesting indeed. Even the unspeakable things speak. You might as well say the lines that you all know." joked the mask as he squinted his eye less, eye holes to read the small words.

"Once upon a time..."

xxxx

Deep in the woods of a nameless land, lived a small family of four pigs. For pigs though, they stood on their two hind legs and walked like normal humans. Three of the small pigs were siblings and they lived with their father long enough. One day their father decided that it was time for them to move out of their home and make a life of their own. He wanted them to make their own success and destiny as well as seek their own fortune.

"Kids come here! I need to have an important word with you all." asked the raspy voice of the oldest pig.

"Coming Papa Stan!" yelled the three pigs as they ran into the small cottage.

The three pigs' names were Soos, Wendy, and Waddles. Soos was the oldest of the three yet he acted like a child in a way similar to Waddles who is the youngest of the three. The two would get along really well while their sister would be excluded from their childish activities. Wendy was different due to how serious she takes situations. She would even consider herself to be the oldest out of the three mentally. Their father, Stanford or Stan as they would call him, would always teach them lessons of the dangers outside their own home yet they wouldn't take it seriously.

"What do you want to talk about?" asked Waddles in his light voice.

"I just don't have the heart to tell you all this but, I think it's time for you all to go out and start a life of your own." Stan calmly said, hoping his children would understand. Until he realized how horrible two little pigs took it. Soos was on his knees crying for him to stay. Wendy was crying til the point where her eyes were red.

"Can I stay? I promise I'll be a good boy. Waddles and Wendy can leave but I don't want to." Soos cried as he leaned on Stan's leg.

Stan shook his head and patted Soos' head with his hooves.

"Why?" Wendy asked as she stomped her leg in anger. She may be very serious at time but this is a situation that will completely change her life. It will change her life unpleasantly.

"Look kids. I was your age when my mother and father kicked me out and I survived. Also part of being a parent is knowing when to let go of your own children."

The two devastated pigs ignored everything he said, but Waddles took it to much better than his siblings. Instead his arms were folded behind his back and he innocently smiled.

"Well I think it's a good idea papa. That will show us new experiences in life. We will finally have a chance to follow our own dreams." Waddles claimed with happiness but only got glares from his brother and sister.

"I don't want to follow dreams! I want to stay right here under the care of papa. Please..." Soos pleaded as he dug his head into Stan's stomach. Stan rolled his eyes knowing this is hard but honestly, all he wanted was peace and quiet in his house.

"Look Soos, please grow up and act like a man... or an adult pig at least." comforted Stan.

"Yeah. Grow up you dumb pig! I don't want to leave either, yet that's how life is." Wendy said as she lightly smacked her older brother on the head. Soos turned around and did the same action to his sister until it turned into arguing between the two pigs.

"Kids stop or you all aren't getting any slop for dinner!" Stan yelled over them and separated them.

The two pigs stopped immediately after hearing about food and were instantly found gathered around the family table. Stan sighed with disappointment at his children's behavior. They will need to learn a lot of lessons by their own with no guidance from him.

...

The next morning, the three pigs were found outside with their suitcases in their hooves. Their father gave each of them a hundred dollars for them to spend wisely. Outside, they were saying their last goodbyes to their father then were off own their own.

"We promise to write you back papa. As soon as we find our own home." Wendy called out to her father. "Also, we love you!"

Stan looked at them from the front of his home and smiled at the sight of his children going out to chose their destiny.

"I love you all too. Just know that I'm doing this for your own good!"

The three pigs waved back at him with sadness in their eyes. All the times they had as family are history. They soon were found on the main road toward the town center. Soos and Wendy knew they needed guidance from someone else in order for them to make their own home. A waddle on the other hand, was already daydreaming of what his home will be.

"Waddles, me and Soos are going into town to find stuff for our home. You coming?" asked Wendy to her younger brother. Waddles shook his head only to get shocked looks from them. They knew their little brother would have no chance in the real world if all he did was daydream.

"Okay then we'll be there in case you need anything." Soos said only to see Waddles not even paying attention to anything he said. Even Soos was starting to take this situation seriously but Waddles was not.

The two pigs turned their back to their brother and walked toward the town with hopes of finding their own home.

...

Not far from the little pigs' little home, there laid a little cave home with two wolves. A mother and her son wolf. Similar to the pigs' situation, the younger wolf was being kicked out due to his age and how quickly he was growing up.

"Really mom? Why do I need to leave?" asked the young wolf as he was being pushed out the cave's opening.

"Now Robbie Vernon, you need to go out and explore your own life!" responded his mother in a tired voice and saw his jaw open to reply back. "Don't you even dare think about talking back to your mother!"

Robbie huffed in anger and growled at her. He always thought he would have an easy life but this decision was something he didn't expect at all. He wasn't ready to make a life on his own.

"Now go out and have fun! Who knows who you can run into." said the young wolf's mother and smiled with a small tear forming on the corner of her eye. "I swear, each day you're becoming bigger and bigger. You were just a little pup and now you're out. You might even be leader of a pact!"

Her son just eyed her with anger and soon was found far away from his cave. He couldn't even believe how strong his mother is for her to push her all the way out there.

"Now bye my little pup wolf. Go out and explore!" cheered his mother then ran away, far from his sight. Robbie was left alone and didn't even know what to do first. He eventually found his stomach growling with hunger.

"Great and I'm hungry. What should I do now?!" growled the wolf until his nose picked up the scent of delicious meat. He moved his paws toward the scent and saw two little pigs walk into town. At the sight he licked his lips in hunger, already imaging what to eat.

"These pigs are going to be mine soon. Soon for dinner!"

...

The two siblings arrived to town and already had their money in hand. The two decided to head into a flea market where they won't spend much and still find materials for their houses. They looked around with wide eyes wondering how they would build their own home until they saw an old pig with a big pile of perfect material scattered around him.

"Excuse me." said the young female pig. The older pig turned around and laughed at her.

"Why howdy there young lady. Name's McGucket! What can I sell you?"

Wendy pointed to the pile of wood which caught the old pig's eye. The older pig walked toward the pile of wood and shoved them toward the pig who asked for them. The old pig smiled and laughed while holding his hoof out which made the girl realize that she needed to pay him.

"How much will that be?"

"A hundred bucks!"

Wendy gritted her teeth and looked down at her money in her hoof. She knew that this will be a huge regret that she will make yet she really needed a home. So she handed her money in then walked away with the pile of wood in her hands, forgetting about her older brother. Wendy knew that her home, according to the amount of sticks she had, won't fit the both of them.

Soos was left alone with the old pig and looked around wondering how he should build his home. He didn't really want to work that hard for his home. Soos was often found being lazy at times and always found a way to make things done quicker. The same problem applies to Wendy. They both didn't enjoy working hard.

After a moment of searching, Soos finally found a wheelbarrow filled with hay. Soos knew right away how to build his home. Without thinking, the young pig bought the barrel of hay.

"Why thank you young pig! Thank you for your business!" exclaimed Old Man McGucket and waved at the pig that was carrying the barrow toward the woods.

"No problem dude!" said Soos as he already thought of how his new home would look like. He already smiled from thinking how cozy and warm his home will be.

A few hours went by and the two older pigs finished building their homes. Of course they struggled with keeping it up and how it will be arranged but they managed to succeed. Wendy was happy with her stick home while Soos was happy with his house made out of hay. They didn't work hard which was a detail that they cared for most. There was only one little pig that needed materials for his new home. He thought long and hard on how to build his home and where it should be located.

Waddles walked around the flea market looking for the perfect material until he saw a pile of bricks scattered around the floor. He walked up to them and saw the crazy old pig there that served Soos and Wendy earlier.

"How much those piles of bricks sir?" Waddles asked while holding a brick to his face to examine the texture of it.

"Those are a hundred bucks. I'm selling them cheap because they belonged to an old building. So I destroyed the building so I can sell them!"

Waddles laughed nervously and gave his money to the older pig. Old Man McGucket smiled and quickly took the money from the buyer's hand.

"Thank you!" thanked the pig as he counted the bills in his hand.

...

A few days passed and the pigs were settled in their homes. Waddles had no problem building his home. He used cement to stick the house together and the house stood tall and strong. Yet there was one problem the little pigs didn't even think of.

It all began with the first and oldest pig of the three pigs. Soos was found soundly asleep in his bed made of hay until he opened his eyes due from him hearing a pair of footsteps enter his home. That is until he saw who entered his home. A black wolf growled at his face which made the pig squeal with fear.

"Who are you!?"

"My name is Robbie and I'm going to eat you!" growled the wolf then howled in a ear piercing tone. Soos ran away from the wolf's reach and ran out of the house. He turned around to see the wolf in the eye which wasn't a good idea.

"Little pig, little pig, let me eat you!" howled the angry wolf.

"No! Not by the hair on my chinny chin, chin!"

"Then I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll blow your house down!" growled Robbie and took a deep breath to blow Soos' house away. With all his might and strength, the wolf blew the frightened pig's home away until what was found was a large pile of hay straws spreaded out on the ground.

The pig was terrified at how much strength the wolf had and knew that he was helpless. He even had his heart broken by watching his home made by his own hooves being wasted for a horrible reason.

"Now come here little pig!" barked Robbie as he quickly walked toward the pig that simply ran for his life. "So the little piggie decided to whee whee whee away from the wolf huh?"

The wolf chased the pig deep in the woods which made it a very intense chase. Soos though knew where to exactly hide since he recently visited them. He had to go to his sister's home since he knew Wendy was smart enough to find a way out of this situation.

After a moment of what seemed like an endless chase, the little pig finally arrived to the house made of twigs and aggressively knocked on the wooden door.

"Who?"

"Just let me in sis!"

Wendy opened the door just in time to let her brother come in and closed the door right on Robbie's face. Her eye widened with fear as she noticed what chased her brother was a big wolf with sharp fangs.

"What is going on he-"

"Little pigs, little pigs... let me come in!" Robbie snapped at them. The younger pig turned to Soos who shrugged at her.

"Not by the hair on my-"

"Chinny chin, chin? Wow you guys sure do say some pathetic stuff." the wolf laughed at her statement until he heard his stomach growl with hunger. "Then I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll blow your house down!"

The two pigs squealed and were too late to escape the powerful wind blowed by the wolf. In seconds, Wendy found her home tumbled and soon was a mess. They were lucky enough because the view there was very foggy and dusty. The wolf even lost his concentration which gave the two little pigs a chance to escape. The pigs knew exactly where to hide. So they took the chance and ran for their lives toward a home which can save them.

...

Waddles was happily outside flying his kite with glee and laughter. His smile formed by accomplishing his goal of building his dream home with his own home. That is until his smile faded when he saw two familiar pigs toward him with fear in their eyes.

"Waddles! Waddles! We all need to hide in the house immediately!" Wendy yelled as she quickly opened the door to let herself and Soos in.

The youngest of the three looked at them with puzzlement until he heard a wolf howl in the distance. With that, he quickly lowered his kite and ran inside with his siblings. Soon after he ran in, the saw the wolf sniffing around the area with his nose held high.

"Don't think you can run away from me you foolish pigs! I can smell ya!"

The three little pigs had their knees shaking wildly and looked out through the window to see the wolf walk toward them. He knocked the door while looking around the building.

"Little pigs, little pigs. Let. Me. In!"

The three pigs looked at each other and looked back at the wolf to reply, "Not by the hair on our chinny chin, chins!"

Robbie grinned at their replies and stepped back to prepare himself for destruction.

"Alright. Then I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll blow your house down!"

The wolf took a deep breath and did all he could to blow the house down. Unsurprisingly, he failed. The house was built of strong cement bricks. There was no way he could blow that house down. Instead the wolf snarled in anger and stomped his foot until he noticed a chimney on the house's top.

"Well then little pigs. I'll find my way in and you'll all be my dinner!"

This left the little pigs in panic as they heard a pair of legs climb on the outside walls and soon heard footsteps on the roof. The pigs then noticed what the wolf planned on doing. He wanted to enter from the chimney. This made the pigs smile when there was one thing the wolf didn't notice. Waddles had a pot filled with boiling water that he was preparing for him to make soup.

"I'm coming in!" yelled the wolf and fell in the chimney but only to find himself being burned. He howled in pain because the water felt like burning acid. All the wolf could do is jump out of the pot and ran far away from the house. He knew exactly where to go. Robbie had to go back to his mother because it was obvious that he can't even help himself with some food.

With the wolf gone the three little pigs cheered with happiness. They couldn't even believe that they helped scared a wolf away.

"We did it!" cheered Soos as he looked out the window with happiness. He knew the wolf would not come back at all.

Waddles smiled because all the hard work he put into building the house paid off. The brick house saved their little lives. Wendy even patted him on the back and nervously laughed. She gave him a sheepish smile which made the youngest pig raise his eyebrows.

"What is it that you want?"

"Well, me and Soos have nowhere to stay. We wasted all our money dad gave to us. Can we stay here in the meantime?" Wendy asked as she wrapped her arm around Waddles' shoulder. The young pig looked up at his older sister and nodded. This made her laugh and pulled her little brother in for a big hug.

"Thank you so much!" cried Wendy as she hugged him tighter. Even Soos joined in the group hug when he heard the news.

"No problem guys. That's what siblings do for each other right?"

...

The three pigs enjoyed each other's company and even kept their eye out in case the wolf would come back for revenge. But they knew the wolf wouldn't even come back.

On the other side of the woods from where the pigs lived, Robbie was found sitting in the cave while his mother barked at him with insults.

"How can you let food get away that quickly? If you can't even feed yourself then you're certainly not ready to live out on your own you big dumb pup!" barked his mother at him as he dropped his head in shame. The wolf was never even heard from again.

Back in the brick house Wendy was found writing a letter to her father, telling him about their recent crazy problem.

_Dear Papa Stan,_

_Me and my brothers recently ran into a dangerous wolf. The wolf destroyed my new home that I builded. Even Soos' home! We're fine now because Waddles helped scare the wolf away. But please don't even ask how because it's a funny story. Anyway, we're slowly learning lessons little by little. Soos and I are trying to find jobs so we can build our own homes again. I hope we can make you happy with this letter._

_With love from your three little piggies,_

_Wendy, Soos, and Waddles._

Wendy sighed with relief as she looked at her brothers who were putting a jigsaw puzzle together. Yet all they did was make a bigger mess than they should have. She laughed and decided to join their little games.

And so the three little pigs cooperated with each other. They would help each other through hard times and Soos and Waddles would bring laughter to Wendy's serious life. There the pigs lived in their cozy safe home where they would all live happily ever after.

The End

xxxx

Simulatio closed the book and grinned at his audience. The audience clapped for the story but didn't even notice the mask chuckle with evilness.

"So my fellow subjects, the moral for this story is all that is needed to achieve your goal is to work hard enough. Waddles worked really hard on his home which saved him his life. Wendy and Soos didn't work hard enough on their homes which costed them their money and shelter. Luckily, they had their little brother to help them." Simulatio explained. "So if you all have goals and dreams be sure to never give up on them because you never know what can happen."

After that the curtains closed on the stage leaving Simulatio alone behind the curtains.

"Those humans are lucky enough now, are they?"

* * *

_**Again, I'm sorry if this wasn't that good or if there was any typos. **_

_**Review your opinions or request for other tales to be used! **_

_**-Little Penguin**_


	8. Sorry!

Stimulatio appears on stage with worried eyes and even had mysterious red looking stains on his frame. He still manages to continue the show even if it wasn't going as well as be planned.

The audience in front of him gasped at this sight while some complimented, "Awesome costume; that looks so real; is that blood?" The crowd was even dressed up in their costumes while munching on chocolate, candy corn, and caramel apples.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I have terrible news. We have a horrible technical difficulty that affected our story time. The actors and actresses are giving me a hard time and they forgot their lines all the sudden." Stimulatio staggered as he innocently smiled at the crowd which raised their eyebrows. "Especially the writer of this... I can't even find my story book. But no worries, the story telling time MUST go on!" Stimulatio bowed at them with grace. "Also, yes this is my Halloween costume. It's just not complete yet..."

With one thought, the mask instantly had a girl with blood dripping down her face appear in the mirror. She even glared at the crowd.

"I'm the mirror you would all scream Bloody Mary to. Kind of clever isn't it?"

The audience gave sounds of approval and nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well until then, I must go because my queen is waiting for me at the castle. She's always asks me, who is the fairest of them all. Anyway Happy Halloween! May you get all the candy you desire and be careful of the things that walk out there. Especially those witches!"

The mask gave a haunting laugh then instantly disappeared by a second and left sparkling dust dancing in the air.

"Happy Halloween, my subjects!"

* * *

_**Yes bad news. My schedule for updating my stories is completely ruined due to my new laptop. It deleted all my written chapters and even the chapters I'm working on! So I have to write my new chapters all over again.**_

_**Also, my honors classes and medical classes are a pain in the neck. (Especially my physics class!) Sucks huh?**_

_**So my Halloween specials for this are being postponed till next week or late this week. Sorry about the inconvenience folks!**_

_**Happy Halloween! Oh and here's your candy! *hands each of you a couple bags full of candy***_

_**Thanks for your patience! Next story up, The Old Witch then the beloved, Hansel and Gretel! This chapter will be deleted when the new chapter, with actual story, is up! :)**_

_**-Little Penguin**_

_**(P.S: Thanks guys for 1.5k+ views! I'm soo psyched about this! Send in those stories and I will give a big shout to you when the story is used!)**_


	9. The Old Witch (Warlock)

**_Finally this story is updated! Yay! :)_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

"The tale is called The Old Witch, or Warlock, written by The Brothers Grimm. It had a dark ending but the cast can manage with it. Presenting you this forgotten tale please welcome, the lovely Pacifica Northwest, Dipper Pines, and Stanford Pines!" The mask cheered then the crowd applauded. "Just a side note to the cast, remember to trust no one."

The familiar fantasy book magically popped into the mask's view and he read the following lines out loud.

"Once upon a time..."

xxxx

There once was a young girl who lived with her parents and younger brother. She was known as the most troublesome girl in her entire village because everything she would do, it would be bring bad luck. The troublesome girl is otherwise known as Pacifica. Her brother was known as Dipper but, he was adopted into her family after being found in basket in the middle of the streets. Due to this fact she would tease him and wouldn't even care about his feelings or words. She would actually tease anybody as well as being very disobedient to her parents and elders.

"Pacifica! That is not how you treat your elders!" Her mother would claim but only received eye rolls from her daughter.

"Really? I didn't know that." The young girl would talk back sarcastically after hearing it for the hundredth time that day. Pacifica though, seemed that she would never change until someone new moved into the village.

The new person who moved in was an old man who was very friendly and was very appreciated by everyone in the village. His name was Stanford Schmickle. The man seemed like a ray of sunshine but he had a dark secret that no one should ever know. Yet everything changed the day he met Pacifica and her younger brother which changed his ways of thinking.

"Look Dipper, it's that creepy man again. I swear he is hiding something very dangerous." Pacifica would tease the old man which caused the man to feel pressured.

"Smart girl. How does she know my secret?" Stan would question himself. What he didn't know is that she would be joking around with him but, instead he took it to the heart.

One day, while Pacifica and Dipper went out to the market at the center of town to retrieve food from their aunt but, came across an unexpected encounter. It was no other than Stan, who wanted to offer them a generous offer.

"Oh no...It's that creepy man again." Pacifica scolded her brother as she tried her best at ignoring the old man.

"Hello there kids. You're the only children here who sure loves to joke around." Stan nervously said as he saw the two kids' eyebrows being raised. "I like you guys and I wanted to invite you to dinner tomorrow."

Dipper opened his mouth to reply but, was quickly hushed when he felt his sister's cold grip grab his hand to pull him away.

"That's a generous offer sir but, it appears that we can't. We're often busy and there's one last detail for an excuse. And that is, you're creepy." Pacifica playfully said as she continued walking further away from the old man yet, he continued following them.

"What don't you understand? We said no." the blonde girl quickly spat and turned around to make a dash away from Stan along with her brother.

The two kids ran a safe distance until they no longer saw Stan as he disappeared from far away. Dipper though felt horrible because he saw a disappointed look on Stan's face as they ran away.

...

The siblings finally arrived to their home and quickly shut the door behind them. They still feared that Stan could've followed them to their own home.

"Pacifica don't you understand? I feel like we should go. He seems like a nice man." Dipper said while rubbing his sore hands together from having them being tightly gripped by Pacifica.

"No. That guy is creepier than anything I ever seen. I don't trust him." Pacifica replied with a glare at her younger sibling.

"Why not? I heard he is a very friendly man. Something tells me he is special." Dipper argued back.

"Okay. I'll reconsider it. Just for you..."

Pacifica then lightly fluffed Dipper's unkept brown hair which made the boy laugh. As they laughed, they didn't notice is that their parents have also arrived home. Their mother and father had bright hazel like eyes and had a dark shade of blonde hair. Overall, they were kind and forgiving people.

"Kids, we're home." their mother announced which broke the giggling children apart.

"Yes. Did you bring the groceries home?" their dad said as he walked through the door with patches of cloth.

"Wait! We forgot about it!" Dipper quickly said as he turned toward his sister.

"It's all because of that no good creep." Pacifica hissed with anger.

"What about that no good creep?" the older man questioned.

"While we were out, there was this old man that invited us to his house for dinner. Dipper here says that we should."

Their father quickly settled the pile of cloths down beside him and kneed down to their level with concern read on his face.

"I think Pacifica is right, Dipper. Don't ever trust a stranger just by one meeting. I even doubt you know his name."

Dipper sighed as he nodded his head in defeat.

"Yes father."

Pacifica smiled at the defeated look on his face. She never liked Stan in any way whatsoever.

...

The next day, Pacifica woke up bright and early to head toward town to retrieve a packet sent from her grandmother. She would always go alone in the morning but, this time she decided to take Dipper along too. The girl still didn't have the courage to even go alone. As much as she joked and laughed at Stan, she was afraid of running into him again. He just didn't seem very human.

"Why do I have to go?" Dipper complained while rubbing his sleepy eyes and made a wide yawn.

"Because you need to. I feel really unsafe alone, okay?" Pacifica replied as she tugged Dipper's arm.

Dipper just rolled his eyes as he dragged his feet among the cold ground. Little by little, he started to drift off into sleep and started sleepwalking until he felt his arm shake violently.

"Wake up! Don't sleep on me!" Pacifica yelled with impatience which woke the boy immediately up. "We're in town. Just stay near me and keep your eyes out for that creepy man. Don't fall for his tricks."

Dipper nodded in understandment until his assignment was occurring quickly. Stan was walking toward their direction.

"Hello there kids. Have you all decided whether or not to go to my house for dinner?" Stan asked with a smile but, the two children knew there was something hidden behind his 'smile'. He stood tall and had a hand hidden behind his back. Who knows what he his there.

Pacifica turned around after hearing the question and returned the smile back. The blonde felt different as she was before and for some reason couldn't control the words that were spinning in her mind. Her mouth forcefully opened as she said the words she didn't dare want to say.

"We thought about it and talked to our parents. They accept the invitation. We'll come along during the evening."

Pacifica's eyes widened with fright as she instantly putted her hands over her mouth.

"Great. I'll expect you there." Stan eagerly said as he turned away with a small mysterious cloth bag tied behind his back. He walked far from the kids' sight and was no longer into their sight.

"Why would you say that?" Dipper angrily asked toward the shocked girl beside him.

"I don't know. Those words just came out. I couldn't control what I was talking about." Pacifica exclaimed with fright.

She suspected that Stan was unnatural. He hid a secret which sure probably wasn't pleasant.

"Could he be...no, it can't. No way."

The young girl shook her head until her brother shook some sense into her.

"Forget about it. Right now, we have more important errands to attend. We have to pick up grandma's package." Dipper said and took Pacifica's hand to pull her away toward a small cottage that was home to their grandmother.

"Forget about it, Pacifica!"

...

A dark room with unpleasant smoke and strange ingredients wete were scattered around on a dusty shelf.

"Finally. Pesky kids. They'll finally fall into my trap because no one shall know about my secret. Of course, the girl thought of it as a light joke but, people will easily suspect of that. Those children need to learn a lesson."

The dark, tall figure walked into the dark room while carrying decapitated parts of a small calf. They threw the parts into a big boiling pot that held water and started to stir.

"They'll see. They'll all see..."

The figure laughed as they picked out disgusting looking ingredients and sprinkled them into the pot to add flavor to whatever they were making.

...

An orange sky officially told everyone that the day was starting to end. It was around six in the afternoon and two children were found at the front of a dark looking house. Cracks in faded walls, dead flowers planted in the front but, no matter what it seemed like a normal house.

"Why did we come here?" Dipper asked but, was hushed by a finger to his lips.

"I don't know. My feet just took me here. I can't control them." Pacifica quickly said.

Inside the dark house, Pacifica and Dipper heard strange events going on. They looked at each other with puzzled eyes until Pacifica walked toward a window to see what was going on. The room through the window presented a tall man chanting a strange language and was surrounded by a sparkling dust. The blonde gasped as she quickly motioned her brother to come to her.

Dipper rolled his eyes and made his way to the dirty windows to look at what shocked Pacifica. His jaw instantly dropped as he backed away.

"What the heck was that?!" Dipper asked until his answer was asked through the open front door.

"Oh that's nothing. It's just your imagination. Why are you kids so pale?" they heard a familiar voice question which made their hearts drop into their stomachs.

From having an issue of not controlling her movements, Pacifica walked toward the man with a hypnotized glow in her eyes.

"I seen the most terrifying thing in my life." Pacifica quietly said as she walked into the dark house which left Dipper outside.

The brunette boy looked around, wondering what to do but, was under the magically force that pulled his older sister in.

"We seen an all dressed black man on your front steps." said the two hypnotized kids in unison as they walked further into the house.

"That was a collier." Stan lied as he motioned them to come closer.

"Then we saw a gray man."

"That was a sportsman."

"Then we saw a man bathed in red blood."

"That was a butcher."

The two kids were led into a room that contained a burning fireplace. Stan laughed with delight as he saw the kids walk toward the fireplace. They still had the hypnotized glow in their eyes.

"We saw a strange looking creature with a fiery head." Pacifica and Dipper said as they stepped closer to the fire.

"Then you saw the warlock in his proper attire. The warlock has long awaited you two and now you will give me light." Stan replied and raised his hands to chant a spell.

"Lignum, lignum factus! Illuminátio mea!"

With those words the two children were lifted into the air and were surrounded by black smoke. The last things they heard were the dark laughs of Stan.

After the smoke started to disappeared, two blocks of wood fell onto the floor. Stan laughed in a demonic tone as he bended over and picked up the two blocks of wood. He looked toward the fireplace and threw the two pieces into the fire, which burned the fire brighter.

"Finally. Some peace and quiet. Those two will never get in my way." Stan remarked and sat on a coach near the fireplace to relax.

"Never has the fireplace burned this bright."

xxxx

"So the evil man lived...uh...happily never after?" Stimulatio questioned with a bit of amusement in his tone. The crowd however was silent. Many were left with questioned faces and others were left with displeased faces.

"Have you all heard of happily never after?" the mask asked toward the confused audience. "It's used for unhappy endings in fairy tales."

The crowd was silent and started to awkwardly clap. No matter what they still enjoyed it.

"Next tale will be a very recognized tale. Stay tuned." Simulatio happily said then disappeared in the air. He left a trail of sparkles on the ground which left a gnome angry. The small gnome walked toward stage center with a small broom in his hand and started to sweep the sparkles.

"This job doesn't pay me enough."

* * *

**_I wasn't really happy with how this little tale has turned out...I felt that the characters were a little out of character. :/_**  
**_Oh well, hope you guys liked it :)_**

**_(Also, I'm happy to say that this story will tell two timeless Christmas tales :) Expect to see them soon.)_**

**_Long talk here..._**

**_I'm sorry for not updating this. I'm busy with life. I originally planned to update this yesterday but, I had to go to a soccer game which lasted four hours. Now, I'm updating this from my cousin's computer. I'm at a family party and my feet are aching from dancing too much salsa. My job is a pain and now I'm assigned as dance captain for my school's musical. I'm so darn busy! Sowwy... :(_**

**_-Little Penguin_**


End file.
